Flint (Mother 3)
Flint is a character from Mother 3. He is the father of Lucas and Claus and the husband of Hinawa. Personality He acts as the protagonist of Chapter 1. Description at the time of naming him: "It's a strong and friendly dependable dad". I have always suffered a hat with brown hair. The "go-father" at the same time as "human touch full of clumsy personality" is in the family, Tomas says "daring nice guy." Perhaps because of the personality that is not the help of people in the short-tempered, socializing a little weak. One chapter has two chapters later was silent I have begun to talk a little. I am loved sincerely the woods and family, to stand up to protect their peace. Villagers that reason, but villagers of trust was thicker, love and closes the mind in the wake of the death and the incident son Claus became missing wife Hinawa, because it has become not only one wife of grave unawares looking for Claus, along with the time trust and interest in him from went thinner little by little. But people in the part of the village, such as writer and Nipporito continues to worry about him. In fact, to hide the bald and are you wearing a hat (principal insist it's skin head). As son two people will be able to use the PSI, he himself PSI is to understand the words of the animal without use, it has a mysterious power, etc. can be conversation. And entrusted the "badge of Yuki" You are important to have as a talisman since I was a child, after Lucas began to vacate the house along with the Bonny, and ask to want to pass you meet a "badge of Yuki" in Lucas to Nipporito, after Lucas received from Nipporito. Claus and keep looking through the mountains from the hopes that might have still somewhere, but villagers had wanted to not want to leave the Tatsumairi village where there is a wife's tomb in to go in the city, in the end "of Kamen I know that man "is Claus, was toward the New Polk City, so as to follow after them to know the fate that burdened the Lucas us. And regained the one side as a "dependable father" of the original, in the two battle Kabai the Lucas from the attack of Claus, when the death of Claus was speak for forgiveness to Claus instead of Lucas and "you". Weapons Cock and nucleating agent. Feat in "put the spirit", bash to brute force, such as the entire attack brandishing a weapon. It does almost one attack, auxiliary and recovery. PSI Unlike two sons can not be used, but it is superior to HP and attack power. In addition, there is also an auxiliary technique. Sound at the time of the sound battle saxophone. External links *Earthbound wiki Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Telekinetics Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers